A communication network has paths of nodes through which packets are communicated. A point-to-point path communicates packets from a source to a destination. A point-to-multipoint path communicates packets from a source to more than one destination. In certain situations, known techniques for establishing a point-to-multipoint path include manually provisioning cross-connects at the nodes of the path. Manual provisioning, however, is typically not efficient.